Linksys WRT54GS v1.1
Your here: .../.../.../My Wireless Gear/Linksys WRT54GS v1.1 __TOC__ NOTE: Runs best with VINT firmware. NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Makes a great main router (gateway), will also work as a client, client bridge, repeater, repeater bridge. =Specs= Serial Num. = CGN2 FCC ID = Q87-WT54GV22 CPU Type = BCM4712LKFB (BCM4712 chip rev 1) CPU Speed = 200MHz Flash = 8MB RAM = 32MB Switch = BCM5325EKFBG Wireless = BCM2050KML Antenna Connector Type = RP-TNC Removable Wireless Standard = b/g WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4GHz 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = 7 Radio Capabilities = ap sta wet led wme 802.11d 802.11h rm cqa afterburner acktiming Port Count = 1-10/100 WAN, 4-10/100 LAN MiniPCI slots = No Power = 12V/1A Color of LEDs = USB = No Serial = 2 JTAG = Tes Special Features = =Links of Interest= * WRT54GS v1.1 (solved) =Flashing= NEWD or VINT WRT54GS v1.1 uses the Broadcom BCM4712 chip rev 1 but since the "wl0_corerev" is 7''' (see NEWD or VINT for more info) WRT54GS v1.1 users should use standard NEWD builds How to Flash Make sure to get all the files you need first. Start with dd-wrt.v24_mini_generic.bin #Perform a Hard reset or 30/30/30 #Upload dd-wrt through the firmware update page #'''WAIT for at least five minutes before you continue! (longer is better) Give the router plenty of time to to boot. #Perform a Hard reset or 30/30/30 #'WAIT' for at least five minutes before you continue! (longer is better) Give the router plenty of time to to boot. #Power Cycle #Open your browser to http://192.168.1.1. Configure to your liking. Enjoy. =Upgrading= =Reverting= #Read the peacock announcement found here: http://www.dd-wrt.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=51486 #Do a Hard reset or 30/30/30 on the router according to note 1 of the peacock announcement (30/30/30) #Set a static IP on your computer to 192.168.1.7. Subnet mask should be 255.255.255.0. #Connect the lan cable from your computer to a LAN port of your router. Make sure your router is plugged in. Nothing should be connected to your computer or the router except the lan cable between them. Turn your firewall and any wireless computer connections OFF. #Power cycle the router (uplug the power from the router for 30 seconds and then plug it back in) #Open your browser to 192.168.1.1 by putting that in the browser address window of your browser. You should open the linksys webgui and NOT a page that says Management Mode. If you see management mode, power cycle the router again. #Enter your username and password #Go to administration and firmware upgrade #Navigate to the folder that you are using, and select WRT54GSv3_4.71.4.001_fw.bin once you've unzipped it. #Hit upgrade #When you get a success, wait FIVE FULL minutes. #When you can again access the Linksys webgui using a browser at 192.168.1.1, do another Hard reset or 30/30/30 on the router. #Reset your computer ethernet connection to auto IP and auto DNS =JTAG/Serial Info= JTAG JTAG Pinouts nTRST 1o o2 GND TDI 3o o4 GND TDO 5o o6 GND TMS 7o o8 GND TCK 9o o10 GND nSRST 11o o12 N/C JTAG: #Erase Wholeflash x2 #Flash CFE #Unplug Power #Unplug JTAG Cable TFTP #Set Rig ip static 192.168.1.10 #Plug network cable from rig to port 1 #Plug in power #Wait for DMZ light to do a steady pulse, When it is lit on the 3rd time click upgrade. The DMZ light must be lit when you click upgrade. #Hard Reset 30\30\30 Serial Info Serial Pinouts VCC 1 o o 2 VCC TX1 3 o o 4 TX0 RX1 5 o o 6 RX0 N/C 7 o o 8 N/C GND 9 o o 10 GND Hyper terminal Setup In Windows XP, Click Start Button-->All Programs-->Accessories-->Communication-->HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File-->Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial instructions need to be written! =vlan Info= This section is in need of cleanup! =Pictures= FCC Pictures See Linksys WRT54G v2.2 FCC Pictures =Notes= Other Notes added 4/25/08 by WellingtonFelix I installed the new version "dd-wrt.v24_mega_generic.bin" over default configuration of the version "dd-wrt.v23_vpn_generic.bin" and I had no problems. added 5/7/08 by Sapremias Flashed dd-wrt.v24_mega_generic.bin directly from linksys web interface (version WRT54GSv3_4.71.4.001_fw.bin) without issue. -Sapremias added 10/5/08 by richwillal I installed dd-wrt v24 sp1 Mega Vintage (dd-wrt.v24-9517_VINT_mega) from stock firmware with no issues. Standard process: 1) Reset router - reset for 30 secs w/ power on 2) Upload dd-wrt 3) Reset router - reset for 30 secs w/ power on 4) Disconnect/reconnect or ipconfig /renew added 04/02/09 by tribble222 I nearly bricked my router going directly from Linksys firmware to dd-wrt.v24-11296_VINT_STD.bin. Pinged on boot but tftp wouldn't work. Router didn't even respond to JTAG. Shorting pins 5&6 with the router unplugged somehow fixed everything. From there I was able to flash to mini, then back to std. Category: English Documentation Category: Cisco-Linksys Category: Fix Me!